The Porcelain Doll with Golden Locks
by Skye-Love90
Summary: Billy was an outcast. He was shunned by the other kids and his mother didn't accept him for who he was. But one day, he saw a living, breathing porcelain doll with golden hair and ivory skin. Little did Billy know, that a fateful meeting with the Porcelain Doll will turn his life around by 180 degrees and soon he finds himself falling in love. R&R. Based on a short picture story.


A/N - Hey! It's been quite a while since I wrote anything so gomen :P This story is basically based on a very adorable and unbelievingly cute short story picture I saw on Pinterest. The story was so cute that I HAD to write a fanfic. So here you go!

Disclaimer - I don't own the picture on Pinterest and Characters (I wish I did though, but I couldn't draw so well) they belong to their copyright owner.

Pairing - Billy x Peter (OC x OC)

 _The Porcelain Doll with Golden Locks_

 _"Billy! You can't have that! You're a BOY!"_

Billy suddenly jolted up from his sleep, panting heavily and his night suit all drenched in sweat. He looked around for a moment realizing that it was all just a nightmare.

"It's okay, Billy. It was just a little nightmare." He whispered to himself, keeping a hand on his heart, trying to calm himself down.

He looked to his right and noticed the bright sunlight penetrating through the glass window which made his entire room look glittery. He sighed and pushed the covers off him and got off the bed, proceeding to close the curtains.

 _The sun is extra bright today, huh._

Billy went close to the window and brought one hand up to shield his eyes from the penetrating golden rays. Just as he was about the pull the curtains to block the ever-smiling sunlight, he noticed a girl - in the house across from his, playing piano in her room. Billy stood there just staring in awe of her beauty. Her beautiful golden locks perfectly framed her face with her fingers dancing over the piano keys so gracefully and confidently.

 _"Just like a swan."_ Billy quietly muttered to himself. Time stopped for him at that instant. At that moment all his thoughts vanished. He was entranced. This was the most beautiful scene his eyes have ever witnessed in the 12 years of his life.

"Billy! Come down and have breakfast!" A loud voice suddenly shook him back to reality.

"Coming, mom!" He shouted back. He glanced one last time at the mesmerizing figure and Billy wondered if she was even real.

Billy quickly freshened up and made his way downstairs to the dining room. He saw his mother talking on the phone in the living room with her back turned towards him.

"Yeah, they're so creepy! I can't believe someone so weird and disgusting actually moved to the house across from ours! It's really awful." Sandra hissed into the phone.

Billy hated this habit of his mother. Gossiping. What good can ever come from spreading so disgusting and fake pieces of information?

He quietly made his way to the dining room and sat down, munching on the waffles his mother made for him. He heard the phone click in the living room and his mother entered and sat down across from him.

"So, Billy! It's your special day tomorrow, huh! You're finally turning 13. Is there something special you want for your big day?" His mother asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. I want a Barbie. And not just that alone, I want the entire set! The clothes, accessories and everything!" Billy replied happily

Suddenly, the cheer on his mother's face turned into a serious frown. He knew what she was going to say.

"Billy, you're a boy. Barbies are for girls! When are you going to learn the difference?" She sighed and brought a hand to massage her temple.

"But mo-" Billy whined but Sandra cut him off

"No buts! You have to stop all this! Skirts, Barbies, Makeup, these are all for girls! And you're a B-O-Y!" Sandra slammed her hands on the table and stood up. She walked out of the dining room, stomping her foot and muttering angrily to herself.

Billy's eyes grew misty and he choked up a sob.

 _This is what always happens! You can't do this. You can't do that! You're a BOY! What will people say?!_

Billy was tired of hearing this over and over again. Just because he was a boy, he couldn't play with dolls. Was it some kind of law? Was it written somewhere? What if he didn't want to play with robots and cars like other boys? What if he didn't want to be a boy?

Hot tears rolled down quickly on his face as he tried to hold back his sobs. But he couldn't do it. He pushed back his chair and ran out of the house, shutting the door loudly after him. He ran down the sidewalk as more tears streamed down his face. Suddenly his mind was filled with his mother's words that he tried so hard to seal in that tiny corner of his brain.

" _How do we fix him, Brian?"_ He has heard her mother occasionally saying that to his father.

" _He isn't broken, Sandra. When are you going to realize that? Can't we just be happy that he is healthy and alive?"_ His father was the only one who accepted him. But he hardly returned home because of his business tours and all. The days that he spend with his father are the only happy memorized he can recall.

Billy suddenly realized he had been running for a while now and didn't know where he was. He looked around and saw a park. Tired and out of breath he decided to spend some there. Going home right now was the last thing on his mind.

He entered the park and saw a group of children playing catch, some families enjoying a nice picnic and a girl engrossed in a novel under the shade of a tree.

He sighed and started walking towards the swing. Whenever he was sad he would often swing high above the ground, wishing silently to fly away. He looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. The beautiful morning scene flooded his eyes as he saw her - the same girl from across his house. She was sitting on one of the swings; her head bent low with hurt and loneliness clearly visible in her aquamarine eyes.

Billy quickly wiped his face with his hands so she won't know he was crying and with wobbling feet went up to her and stood before her. She looked up with her enchanting aquamarine eyes and straight into his chocolate-brown ones. Billy gasped, fearing his heart would jump right out his chest and she looked at him with confusion.

"Uhhh, can I help you?" She asked him to which he almost jumped.

"You're really beautiful" He blurted out without any second thoughts.

She giggled at his flustered face and replied with a "Thank you" before patting the empty swing besides her motioning him to sit down. He sat down in the blink of an eye.

"My name's Billy. What's yours?" He asked her curiously. He almost couldn't believe he was really talking to her!

"Peter." She replied smiling.

"Peter?" Billy asked questioningly, "Isn't Peter a boy name?"

"Yup. I'm a boy"

Billy almost couldn't believe his ears. The beautiful girl that he was pretty damn sure he developed a crush on was a boy? Never could have Billy guessed in a million years if Peter hasn't told him. The flowy golden locks, the smooth ivory skin and the grace of a swan - Peter was just like a living, breathing doll.

"Doesn't your mom say anything?" Billy couldn't help but ask this. His own anger and bitterness towards his mother reflecting in that one question.

"What? No, dummy. She's the one who buys all this for me!" Peter replied in a pleasant, silky voice.

Billy was quite taken aback. His mom buys all this for him? She doesn't stop him? He suddenly had this urge to meet Peter's mom.

"I want to meet your mom." Billy was brutally honest. Peter just looked at him and smiled "Sure."

A comfortable, understanding silence settled between them which none wanted to break, but Peter did, his curiosity kicking in.

"How old are you?"

"12. But I'm turning 13 tomorrow! What about you?"

"I'm 12 too! I just turned 12 a few weeks ago," Peter paused for a moment "What do you want as a gift?

"Well, I want Barbie and her Friends," Billy hesitated for a tad bit "But my mom says I can't"

"Why not?"

"She says Boys cannot play with Barbies." Billy looked a bit sad now as he remembered the morning scenario at his house.

"What's wrong with it? I am a boy and I have lots of dolls at home. My favorite is Anna; she was the first doll my mom brought for me"

Suddenly stars started gleaming in Billy's eyes. He started imagining what a room full of dolls would look like and he got lost in it until Peter's voice pulled him back to the reality.

"Would you like to see them?" Peter asked hesitantly

"Whoa! Can I?" Billy's eyes shined brighter than ever.

"Sure! Let's go!" Peter jumped up the swing, took Billy's hand and practically ran out of the park. Before exiting the park, however, out of the corner of his eyes, Billy saw kids laughing and them and possibly making remarks about how _queer_ they were. But he didn't care, not even a single bit. For he was solely fixated on the golden-haired boy who was like a ray of sunshine in his dull, uninteresting life.

Xxx

"Mom! Where are you?" Peter slammed open the front gate of his house, looking around the house for his mother while never letting go of Billy's hand. Billy seemed a little embarrassed suddenly barging into his new friend's home. But he was glad to have a friend who understood him and accepted him without any odd or questionable looks. It's all that he ever wanted.

"In here!" His mother shouted from the kitchen.

Without further ado, Peter dragged Billy across the living room and into the kitchen where his mother was preparing lunch, her back turned towards them.

"Look, Mom! I brought a friend!"

Peter's mom, Emily, snapped her head back to look, and what she saw surprised and melted her heart at the same time. Peter has never brought friends home before, no one talked or played with him and he always seemed lonely. But now seeing the happiness on his face over flooded her heart.

"Uhhh... hi." Billy greeted her meekly. He wasn't sure how Peter's mom would feel his son bringing a friend home unannounced.

Emily settled the ladle she was holding on the counter and walked over to them.

"Hey, young boy. What's your name?" She asked Billy with a reassuring smile. Billy relaxed and smiled back.

"Billy Thornton. I live in the house across from yours." He replied

"Hi, Billy. Would you like to have lunch with us?"

Billy looked at his friend and then again to Emily. He knew he was safe here.

"Sure."

"But later! Mom, I'm going to my room. Billy wants to meet Anna!" Peter chipped in and ran to his room, dragging Billy with him before Emily can say anything else. Emily watched the two children run away with an ear to ear smile fixed on her face.

 _'Well, this is going to be interesting'_ She thought.

Xxx

"So this is how Dad and Daddy met?" A young seven year old girl asked, sitting on her beloved Grandma's lap, eating cookies.

"Yup. Weren't they cute?" Grandma Emily asked.

"They sure were!" the little angel replied and went back to munching on her cookies. Emily smiled.

It's been so many years after that fateful day and yet Billy and Peter stuck together through them all. Through thick and thin, in sickness and health, they refused to let go of each other's hand. Emily smiled wider when memories flooded her head. The day they had their first date, their prom, the day Peter published his first book and Billy became a lawyer, the day they moved in together... But the happiest memory that Emily can recall was the day when they visited her and Peter exclaimed,

 _"We're going to adopt a baby!"_

And that's when Amy entered their lives. Amy was found abandoned on stairs of an Orphanage when they took her in. They adopted her when she was 3 years old and she's been with them ever since. Amy was an optimistic and cheerful kid who resembled a young Peter to Emily. She couldn't comprehend why anyone would abandon such a bright bundle of joy. But she was grateful for the presence of Amy in her life; she was everything a Grandmother could ask for.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, pulling out Emily of the vivid memory of their Wedding day just last week. They were currently honeymooning in Aruba.

Amy jumped up from her Grandma's lap and ran towards the door. She opened the door and exclaimed,

"Grandma Sandra!" The little girl threw her hand around her other Grandma in a tight hug and Sandra lifted her in her arms.

"There's my beautiful little apple!" Sandra showered her with kisses and Amy giggled.

"Stop it now grandma, it tickles!"

Sandra moved in the house and into the living room with Amy still in her arms where she met Emily. She smiled and greeted her.

"Hey, Emily." Emily smiled back at her and waved a hand in hi.

"You know Grandmamma, Grandma just told me the cutest story ever!"

"Really?"

"Yup! She told me of how Dad and daddy met!"

"Oh! Yeah. That day was really adventurous." Sandra replied and walked over to sit beside Emily on the sofa with Amy in her lap.

"Did Grandmamma always love Dad and Daddy?" Amy asked Sandra seriously. Sandra looked over to Emily and she nodded.

"Grandmamma was really angry at first, Ames." Emily said quietly and Amy looked at her with a sad expression

"But why?" She asked innocently

"Because Grandmamma was a fool, my dear child." Sandra replied laughing a little to ease Amy. "But over the years when I saw them still together and so deeply in love, I couldn't turn my head away from how adorable they looked as a couple," Amy's smile returned and Sandra continued "I regret all the bad things I said to them. Really I do. They are perfect for each other, and Peter is the perfect son-in-law I could ask for," She paused for a while "And you know Grandma knocked a lot of sense into me too." She finished and they all burst into giggling at that last sentence.

"Yeah. Dad and Daddy are the best parents in the world!"

~Fin~

A/N - Whew! That was tiring. It's quite different from what was meant in the original pic so Gomen: P don't forget to review! Flames not welcomed! ^_^ I'm not a lesbian but I am a big supporter of equal rights. Why does a marriage can only be between a man and a woman? What's wrong with a marriage between man and man and woman and woman? After all, the whole concept of love exists between two souls, not how people look on the exterior. Many may call this cliché and naive, but it's what it is. That's the truth. (n_n).


End file.
